Twisted Love
by twistiek
Summary: So I'm in love with the mere IDEA of Bass and Charlie together so much that this story won't get out of my head. It demanded to be written, call me a sucker for forbidden love. ;) Picking up after Episode 2.9-Everyone Says I Love You. So SPOILER alert if you aren't caught up with this season.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't written a fan fic in YEARS, forgive me if this is rough. It's been nagging at me for days and when I went to search for Bass/Charlie fics and there were VERY few and knew I was bound to write one of my own. This is a very short beginning chapter, 540 words to be exact. More to come! Rated T for now. ;) I'd love to know your thoughts!

* * *

It had been years since the power had been shut off, yet Sebastian Monroe could still imagine the hum of an air conditioner, or the annoying sound of someone's phone ringing in a public place, or even better he could imagine being in public without fear of someone stabbing him in the back. Well maybe that was far off, it felt like a lifetime since he was just a soldier in a place known as the United States but in those few seconds while he glanced at the exit sign he could imagine it powered on, glowing red.

He was supposed to be helping Miles so he could find out where his son was but it was probably a matter of hours before Miles was dead. He was supposed to be chipping in to help Aaron and whatshername so that Rachel didn't slit his throat while he slept. Yet there it hung, the exit sign like a beacon, un-glowing. He turned and saw Charlie as she nearly read his thoughts, shaking her head and begging him with her eyes. He half shrugged and walked under the exit sign and now here he was…a few hundred feet from the school, covered by woods. He could easily keep going. There had to be another way of finding his son. Then he heard gun shots and hell if her face wouldn't get out of his head. Charlotte Matheson was a survivor, he told himself. She would find a way out. They would all be fine, they always were. He took a few more steps and heard more shots. Then her heard her voice. Yes, her voice! What the hell? He grumbled a few choice words and took off in the other direction at a sprint toward the school, part of him knew all along he couldn't go through with it.

_She's just a child,_ he argued with himself.

_No, she's a grown woman with skills._ His other side retorted. He'd seen her fighting skills and it did nothing but turn him on.

_You've killed half her family, she only sees you as a ruthless murderer_, he thought. He didn't have much to say to himself about that so he kept running and pushed it to the back of his mind. It didn't matter anymore. People let go of things like that since the blackout. They didn't hold grudges. The best thing about the lights going out was that people lived in the here and now. And right now he was going to save her. THEM, he was going to save them yet Charlie's face was all he focused on as he ran back into the school.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I promise to add more later. Writers love reviews btw. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! You guys liked it! Even though that was barely a first chapter I was excited and overwhelmed with the readers and reviews. Thanks! Because of all your kind words and traffic on the story I was able to pound out a new chapter. I think what I'll do is keep this one rated T and have some "side" chapters for the M folks down the road. ;)

So I hope you enjoy this one. Remember reviews=love. :D

* * *

"You came back," Charlie breathed.

Bass took one look at her and knew she was going to be the death of him. He wanted to say so many things in that moment; he wanted to grab her and throw her up against the lockers and have his way with her until they both forgot every shitty thing that had ever happened. Instead he urged her to go so he could hold off a few more of the patriot bastards. And he was supposed to be the bad guy. Please, these Patriots were going to screw them all over.

It wasn't until he was alone later that he could really appreciate what had happened that day. Aaron was obviously a force to be reckoned with. He would have to keep him on his side if they were going to go against the rest of these Patriots. That was if Miles was going to be okay and if he was actually going to stay.

After they convinced Chunky Soup to carry his dead girlfriend out of the building he had helped Rachel drag Miles back to a barn near the edge of town. They were hoping it was safe to go back into Willoughby since Aaron had obliterated most of Horn's men but Charlie and Rachel were going to find Gene first to be sure.

Bass sat against a rough wall in the barn next to an unconscious Miles wondering what information he held. Bass just wanted to know where to find his son so he could...his mind paused. What? So he could waltz up to the guy and say, hey it's me…Dad…? No. He'd have to come up with something better or he was going to end up like Miles, soft and caring. Shit, was he already there? Maybe this was what happened when you got old. Maybe he was supposed to let Miles die so he could avenge his death and kill every last Patriot. Forget his son, he probably didn't want to see his sorry face anyway. Forget love and family and all that shit. His hand instinctively went to grip his knife as he thought about it. Forget everyone...he would murder his way across this land before he changed who he was. Lost in his own twisted mind he reflectively drew his weapon as he heard foot steps approaching but he should have known those footsteps by now.

Charlie peeked around the corner and eyed Sebastian with a mocking gaze.

"Guns always blazing huh Bass? You can put the knife away, I'm pretty sure Aaron fried every Patriot within a 100 mile radius."

Bass sheathed the knife as metal against metal rang through the barn. "You need help moving him?"

"No Grandpa is bringing some things here to help Miles then going back to pack up. We need to get some distance between Aaron and Willoughby before word gets out."

Charlotte moved near Miles, checked his pulse and leaned against the barn wall. "So are we gonna talk about what happened back there?"

"Yeah your man Aaron turned everyone into charcoal."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Guess that's a no."

"I thought about leaving. Not like you've never done it."

"But you came back." Charlie smiled like a dumb school girl reminding Bass just how young she was.

"You're so perceptive." He didn't know why he was avoiding the topic but he knew sure as hell he wasn't going to admit his feelings for Charlie here.

"It's not the first time though. " She smirked. "I'm beginning to think you can't stay away."

He'd love to kiss that smirk right off of her face.

Charlie shook her head knowing Bass would be the last to admit it but she was convinced he was starting to care about all of them and something inside her longed for him to care specifically about her.

Before she could formulate a way to drag more emotions from The General she heard her mom and grandpa approaching. She walked out into the cool night to meet them.

"He's still unconscious." Charlie reported to Gene.

Gene stood in the barn doorway, nodded at Sebastian and moved toward Miles. "Yeah, he'll be unconscious until we can get an antibiotic going." He crouched down near him as Rachel followed with a bag of supplies.

Gene started an IV drip while Rachel held the bag of fluids laced with antibiotics.

"And this will fix him?" Charlie asked, skeptical considering the man was completely out of it.

"Yes, Charlie. He'll be okay." Rachel tightly smiling at her daughter then returning her gaze to Miles.

"Where's Aaron?" Charlie asked.

"He's with Cynthia." Rachel answered.

"He doesn't have much time." Gene responded, "We need to get the rest of our things and get out of here."

"Dad, we can't transport Miles like this," Rachel started, "he needs to rest."

"Rachel, either we go now or we wait for another round of Patriots to show up."

The look on Rachel's face expressed that she knew her father was right. "Fine, Charlie. Hold this. I'm going to go help your grandpa hitch the wagon and find Aaron."

Charlie shook her head. "No, you stay with Miles. He'll want to see you when he wakes up." She softly smiled. "Come on Bass, you can't sulk around here all afternoon."

Rachel look from Charlie to Monroe and back again. She knew something was going on between them. There had to be a connection that had allowed that snake of a man to come into their lives again.

Gene, Bass and Charlie walked together in silence at first, Bass not willing to say anything in front of their very own traitor and Charlie focused on getting their things and getting the hell out of Dodge.

"When we get to the house I'm going to grab the medical supplies. You two can get the wagon hitched and grab Rachel and Miles' things. Make it quick." Gene directed.

Bass made eye contact with Gene and tersely nodded and Charlie gave a brief "OK" as a reply.

"Grandpa I just want you to know I forgive you." Charlie stopped walking as Gene and Bass turned around to face her.

Gene approached his granddaughter and placed a hand on her shoulder while Bass turned away, looking up at the sky. Of course Charlie would pick a rushed moment to have a heart to heart with a family member. Why the hell did he like this girl?

"Thank you Charlie that means a lot." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Look if you two want to have a moment to cuddle or write each other Hallmark cards then go for it. I'll be at the house." Bass walked off at a faster pace now that he was alone.

"What's a Hallmark card?" Charlie asked.

Gene laughed and they turned and followed Bass' path to the farmhouse.

They worked quickly, separately to get things ready. When Charlie had packed everything she knew they would need in a couple of bags she loaded them in the wagon. Bass had hitched the wagon to a team of horses, had made sure they drank some water and was sitting up in the driver's seat waiting for Charlie and Gene.

"I'm going to go see if Grandpa needs any help." Charlie said as she walked back into the house and Bass nodded in response.

"Grandpa?" Charlie called.

"In here," Gene called back from his office. He had packed all the meds the patriot troops had supplied him with, knowing there would be no replenishment shipments. The thought was troubling but also a relief.

"I'm just trying to go through some paperwork, I don't want to leave this all behind in a mess." Gene said, shuffling through letters, papers, cards and photos. It was overwhelming to leave his entire life behind. While most people had learned to live with the clothes on their backs in the last 16 years, Gene had been somewhat spoiled. He had yet to say goodbye to his hometown, his house, his things.

"Grandpa," Charlie whispered, putting her hand on his hand to still him.

He nodded, knowing they had to go and even if they had time it would never feel like enough. He took one single photo of his wife from his desk, placed it into a box with other supplies and personal things and sucked in a breath. "Ok. Let's go."

He followed his granddaughter out of the house where he had brought home his baby girl Rachel, watched her take her first steps, and said goodbye to his wife. He didn't look back for fear that he would refuse to leave.

They loaded the wagon and headed toward Miles and Rachel.

Inside the barn Rachel was still stoically holding Miles' IV bag while allowing his head to rest in her lap.

"Mom, it's time to move him." Charlie said as Bass approached behind her. "Grandpa has made a place in the wagon."

"He was trying to be so brave for me, for us." Rachel began.

"He was being an idiot." Bass chimed in.

Rachel sniffed, tears starting to flow.

"Mom, we need to go." Charlie said, taking the IV from Rachel.

"Rachel," Sebastian began, "Look at me. He's going to be OK but if we don't get out of here we're all dead."

"Ok, ok." Rachel sniffed and Bass helped her lift him from the ground and carry him to the wagon as Charlie followed closely behind with his IV line.

"Where's Aaron?" Rachel said after they got settled.

Charlie looked around. "We figured he would be back by now. Has he checked in?"

"No, I left him by the creek." Rachel explained but before she could say much more Charlie was off, running in that direction. Bass stepped off the wagon and ran after her as the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Charlie." Bass called after the rounded a hill. Dang the girl could run. "CHARLIE."

She stopped at the edge of the creek, scanning the area. "He's not here. Something's wrong."

They walked the area when Charlie spotted a fresh grave and a rock with a note holding it in place. She picked it up to read the scratched writing.

_ If you're reading this then you know I'm gone. It's better if I just stay away from everyone. I only cause pain to those around me. I have to fix this and then maybe we'll meet again._  
_-A_

"BASS." Charlie called out. God, what was Aaron thinking?! Fix this? That's exactly what they were trying to do!

Sebastian ran up beside her, took the note and read it.

"He can't be that far ahead." Bass said, looking around as if he would see Aaron climbing over a far hill.

"Bass he's had _hours_ to get ahead of us." Charlie argued.

"This is Aaron, he's not exactly in shape. He's probably down the road a mile or two wheezing in a ditch. Come on." Bass turned and started walking back to to the rest of their party.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it. This guy is like family to me, ya know?" Charlie spat.

"I'm not being a jerk," Bass said, nearly laughing. "I'm just being honest."

"Yeah but we don't even know which way he went." She said.

"I get he's like family to you but if he wants to leave you should let him." Bass argued.

"Like I should let you leave?" She questioned.

Bass stopped, turning to her. "No one said you were keeping me here."

"Some things don't have to be said out loud." Charlie smiled and started walking again, Sebastian close to her side. "I don't think I'm keeping you here. But I do think I'm one of the reasons you're staying."

She glanced at him sideways, driving him crazy. If they weren't always about to be killed or captured he'd love to spend hours driving her crazy in return. It would only be fair. He smiled at the dirty thoughts in his head.

Charlie and Bass showed the others Aaron's note as the sun dipped just below the horizon.

"It's going to be hard enough to travel at night, let alone find Aaron." Gene explained.

"And we don't even know which way he went." Charlie added.

"I do." Rachel said. "He went back to the tower."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!

Sorry to end on a cliffhanger. To my American readers-have a Happy Thanksgiving!

I promise I write faster if I get reviews. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are the best! I was so thrilled to see all the reviews and constant story alerts. You made my week! And you inspired me to write faster! So it's a win/win, right? ;)

Happy reading!

* * *

There were over 800 miles between Willoughby and The Tower in Colorado and Sebastian Monroe was determined not to spend every single mile pining over Charlotte Matheson. He was convinced if he ignored her and focused on his son or the damn Patriots that he could push the lewd thoughts from his mind. That he could pretend not to wonder about how soft her lips would feel against his or how she would feel in his arms. He was a soldier, nothing more.

The only problem with this strategy was that Charlie saw right through it.

They had been on the road all night, taking turns in the drivers seat with the exception of Rachel and Miles. Miles was still unconscious but Gene insisted he looked better when he briefly examined him on a pit stop they'd made a few miles back.

Charlie and Bass were now side by side up front; Bass steering the team and Charlie ready to shoot any threatening party they approached. They had slowed to what felt like a crawl seeing as the horses were tired and needed more than the 5 minute rest and water they'd had hours ago.

"We need to stop soon, it's going to be light and the Patriots will be patrolling the area." Charlie said.

"Then keep an eye out for a house or something. If we stop near the road we may as well put targets on our heads." Bass replied.

The sun was almost an hour away from rising but the nighttime sky was already beginning to show signs of light as blues and oranges began to spread across it's canvas.

"What about there?" Charlie pointed to a rooftop seen just over a small hill.

"Let's go see if there are any signs of life." Bass said turning the reigns to head down a road to their right.

Rachel had fallen asleep hours ago, mentally and physically exhausted from the prior days. She and Miles were laid out in the back of the wagon while Gene dozed in and out, still trying to stay awake to keep an eye out.

They stopped a few feet from an old, and what appeared to be, abandoned farm house. It was small and the land around it was dried up and bare but it was hidden just enough from the road to be a great spot to hide out for the day.  
Bass climbed down from the wagon with Charlie right behind him. He tied the reigns to a fence post as Charlie gripped her weapon and approached the house.

"It looks empty but I'm going to check it out." She said over her shoulder as she approached the house.

"I'm coming with you." Bass spoke up, following her up to the porch while reminding himself that protectiveness was an emotion and soldiers didn't have emotions. Damn it.

Charlie of course smirked back at him over her shoulder and he scowled in response. Gene climbed out of the wagon and stood by the reigns should they need to leave in a hurry.

Charlie and Bass checked out the house, guns aimed and ready but there was nothing to be ready for. It was obvious the house had been empty for sometime. At least they could sleep in actual beds tonight. Dusty beds but beds nonetheless.

Charlie motioned for Gene to come on in and he began unloading the necessities for a short stay, leaving most of their items in the wagon as they wouldn't be staying long.

Bass passed Charlie at the front door, "Come on, help me wake Rachel so we can move Miles inside."

Charlie followed him out and rushed to the wagon when she heard moaning. Miles was moaning and blinking at the dawn sky. "Rachel?"

"No it's Charlie. Mom's still sleeping." Charlie said, climbing into the back of the wagon to kneel beside Miles.

"I feel like hell." Miles said, closing his eyes again.

"I bet." Bass scoffed.

Charlie glared at Bass. "Help me get him into the house." She looked down at Miles, "Do you think you can sit up?"

Miles opened his eyes again, looking down at his arm and eying the IV line. "I see Gene is back with us."

Charlie smiled. "It's good to have you back too. Let's try to have you sit up."

Bass and Charlie each took one of Miles' shoulders to gently sit him upright. He swayed a bit but seemed to be better. Grandpa saved the day again, Charlie thought smiling.

The shift of weight in the wagon must have woken Rachel because she stirred, mumbling something. When she realized Miles wasn't next to her she bolted upright.

"Miles? You're awake?" Rachel said, nearly crawling over Bass to be beside Miles' again.

"Looks that way." Miles started. "I see you just couldn't let me go huh?"

Rachel half laughed, half sobbed while Bass and Charlie could only silently watch. Rachel, uncaring of their surroundings took Miles' face in her hands. "Don't ever do that to me again. You lied to me. You should have told me about your arm. I can't do this without you Miles." Rachel begged.

Miles gave her a half grin. "Ok, I get it. I'm sorry."

Charlie looked away as the intimacy of the moment made her feel like an intruder however in doing so she caught Bass watching her. She couldn't quite make out the emotion on his face but something about it made her ache inside. Was it sadness written on his face? Longing? She didn't know what to name it and before she could study him further Gene came out of the house, interrupting all of them.

"See, I told you he'd be fine." Gene smiled, approaching the wagon. "Let's get you inside."

They took Miles in the house and filled him in on the happenings of the last 24 hours. Miles agreed they were on the right path: to The Tower to find Aaron. After a couple of hours they had all found their way into a bed or a couch or even a chair to rest while there was time. All except Bass who headed outside to watch the sun come up, trying to figure out his next move. Miles was awake. He could go press him for information about his son. Or he could stay with them for a while. Figure out what Aaron was doing at The Tower. Hell maybe they could even switch the lights back on for good. No matter what he wasn't sure he could walk away from Miles again or another certain Matheson.

Charlie had found a small bedroom in the back of the house and laid down on the soft bed. She was nearly asleep when she heard the door creak open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here." Bass said turning to leave the room.

"Wait." Charlie practically shouted before he could leave.

Bass stopped, turning around and he couldn't believe what he saw. Charlie was scooting over in the small bed to make room for him.

"It's a small house Bass and you're tired. It beats the floor, right?" she stated, matter of fact.

"Charlie. I can't." Bass said, taking a step toward her, being pulled in like she was some sort of storm. He couldn't run away from her even when his words said 'no.'

"We're just two friends who need some sleep. Come on." She patted the space beside her and he had to stifle a laugh.

"We're friends?" Bass raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, aren't we?" she smiled back.

God she was good at playing innocent. He was very sure she was playing. Screw it. He was tired and he'd slept worse places. Bass climbed into bed, setting his weapon on the ground next to hers just beside the bed. He laid on his back, hands neatly on his stomach and tried to slow his breathing. He tried to think about anything but her perfect body laying next to his and how easy it would be to take advantage of the situation.

"So you're not really into cuddling then?" Charlie commented knowing she was driving him crazy but having too much fun to stop herself.

"Shit Charlie. Are you kidding me?" Bass growled, sitting up on his elbows.

Charlie raised her hands. "Sorry," she laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a little fun."

Bass turned over, pounding his fist into the mattress underneath him. If he knew better he'd leave the room and sleep out on the lawn.

"Bass," she whispered after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Why'd you come back?" she asked again.

He sighed. This woman was exhausting but something inside him gave into her.

"You." He whispered back. "I came back for you."

Charlie smiled at his back and gently touched his shoulder but that's really all it took. Bass had turned over and had his mouth on hers before she could take another breath. It was just like he had imagined, no even better actually. She was perfect. He didn't think he just took her into his arms, thankful the rest of the house was asleep and they had no where to be.

* * *

So I have to admit I'm used to writing M fanfic but I wanted to expand my fan base. I will be posting mid-chapter updates for the M crowd so you won't miss anything if you don't read and then I'm not excluding those uninterested in the smut. Fair enough?

Reviews=love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh how I wish I had more time to write as this chapter has been nagging at me but real life has demanded my attention. :(**

**I am truly taking this my own direction, hope you enjoy!**

**Last note, if you ever find grammar or other mistakes in my writing please tell me in a message or review and I'd be happy to fix it. I read through each story I post 3-4 times before posting but I often miss something and I hate having a story sit out there with errors. I promise I won't be offended. :)**

**PS-I don't own anything Revolution related. I'm just borrowing for fun!**

* * *

Bass woke up alone, in a bed that wasn't his and a state that didn't belong to him either. It was so easy when he was General Monroe. He knew his role, he knew what belonged to him, and claimed what didn't with ease. Sure he was losing himself, sinking deeper into the ruthless hole that surrounded him, but at least he knew what the next day would bring. Out here he was unsure of what the people who called themselves Americans were up to, unsure of what was in the next town, and unsure of who was coming after them. It was all a bit unsettling.

It was growing dark and the room was dim. He stretched out in the bed, remembering earlier in the morning with Charlie. He smiled at the thought and stretched, listening for sounds in the house. He heard voices coming from the kitchen so he sat up, pulled on his boots and tucked his shirt into his belt.

Rachel and Charlie were arguing in the kitchen, like any other day. At least that wouldn't ever change.

"Mom, I am not going to just sit here and do nothing." Charlie practically yelled while Bass listened around the corner.

"Yes, yes you will. You will stay here until we are all ready to move forward and then you will come with us because I'm your mother and I'm asking you to." Rachel said firmly.

"You should let Bass and I go ahead. We can get to the tower faster and take out any Patriots along the way."

"You and _Bass_? Charlie, I get that he saved you and I appreciate the help he's given us these past few weeks but Bass is still who he is. He will still only look out for himself." Rachel explained.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Charlie scoffed and walked out of the room. She turned the corner and ran into a Bass-shaped wall.

"Morning." It was Bass' turn to do the smirking.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me." She moved past Bass and out the front door to blow off a little steam. Charlie hadn't been used to staying in one spot for any amount of time in the last year and even before that she was always wandering off to explore, always antsy.

Bass moved into the kitchen where Rachel was standing in a far doorway, watching Miles sleep in the other bedroom.

"How is he?" Bass asked as Rachel turned around.

She tightly smiled. "He's better. Sleep well?"

The truth was Bass had slept better than he had in weeks but he wasn't about to divulge that information or the reason why to Rachel. He simply nodded and stood beside her in the doorway, watching Miles' chest rise and fall. "He still has an IV?" Bass asked.

"Yeah, Dad thought he should have another dose just to be safe. His infection was pretty bad. I was just arguing with Charlie that we should wait another day. We aren't sure what we're up against on the road ahead or even when we reach the tower and in Miles in this condition I just don't want to risk it." She looked to Bass' face for his thoughts.

"Charlie has a point though." He found himself defending her. "If we went ahead we could ensure you guys had a clear path."

"Who's to say someone wouldn't come up on us?" Rachel argued. "There are no guarantees here Bass. I just want to make sure my daughter stays safe."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Bass said, meeting Rachel's eyes.

"I believe you. I just wonder why that is…" Rachel tilted her head, curious.

"Miles is family. We made our amends and she's his family. I also heard it was Charlie who talked you into saving me from the execution." he replied.

"True. It was Charlie who asked me to save you." Rachel said as if she were thinking aloud, trying to connect the dots. "I still don't think it's a good idea for you two to go off on your own."

He smiled, Rachel was always calling the shots. "I'll stick around a little longer. Miles has some things he needs to tell me about."

"Right." Rachel nodded. "I should have figured there was something in it for you."

Gene entered the front door before he could argue with her. "It's almost dark. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Dad, I don't think we should take Miles like this. He needs to rest. We can take a few days to lay low here and make sure the infection is gone."

"Rachel, I assure you Miles is getting better. We don't have that much distance between here and Willoughby. We need to get going." Gene explained.

Rachel set her mouth in a firm line. She knew they were right but she was terrified of losing Miles. It felt like he was always just out of her grasp.

"Promise me he will be OK." Rachel demanded, getting emotional.

Gene took his daughter in his arms, folding them around her. "Rachel, he's OK. He's going to be OK."

Rachel nodded and unwrapped herself from her father. "I'll wake him up." She said, walking over to his bedside.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." Bass said, already out the door. He walked a hundred feet or so behind the little house, concealed by some trees to relieve himself when he heard a snap from behind him. Charlie was leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"Don't worry Bass, nothing I haven't seen before." She tried to hide a smile.

Bass shook his head, emptied his bladder with his back turned to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find a way to convince my mom that we're screwed if we stay together. I figured you would come in a help me out, talk to her." Charlie approached him as he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped his fly.

"Rachel isn't going to listen to me." He explained.

"It's better than just pretending you weren't there, listening in on our conversation. Plus I thought it would be nice to have a little time to ourselves." She smiled, taking a step toward him.

"Charlie," Bass began, putting his hands up. "Don't do this. We both had a fun time earlier but…that was a one time thing."

"That was NOT a one night stand. I've had my fair share of one night stands," Charlie lied, "not as many as you I'm sure but come on Bass, you have to admit there was more to it than that."

"No, we both had a need. It was met. End of story." He glared at her, his face inches from her own. Bass was not going to admit he had feelings for her. He was not going to be tied down to anything. He didn't need her tagging after him like a puppy. He would not become the next Miles and Rachel.

She smiled her knowing smile and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her mouth reminding him of their early morning together, of every touch and emotion they shared. Bass kissed her back with all the fervor she had met him with, leaving both of them breathless.

Charlie pulled away, Bass looked stunned and sated. "Yeah, ok sure. It won't happen again." She winked and walked away.

Bass gaped at her as she headed back through the woods and toward the house. Shit.

Charlie walked into the house and tried as hard as she could to mask her grin. She walked in to the front bedroom to see Miles was sitting up while Gene unhooked his IV.

"I think two rounds should do the trick but I'm short on sterile supplies so I'm going to leave the line in until we know for sure the infection is gone." Gene instructed.

Miles nodded. "Got it doc." He looked to Charlie, smiling in the doorway. "What's got you so giddy?"

Rachel turned to look at the daughter she'd just been arguing with.

"Nothing," Charlie lied. "I'm just happy to see you're feeling better."

"Well let's get out of here while we can." Miles suggested and they all began moving.

They loaded up what they'd taken in the small house, lit the few lanterns they had and were back on the deserted road with Gene and Rachel at the reigns.

"You look better." Bass began. "So now you owe me a bit of information."

Charlie eyed the two of them, rifle in one hand as she perched on the edge of the wagon.

"Bass, do we have to do this now?" Miles asked.

"You've been holding onto this for years, Miles. I'm not a patient man." Bass replied.

"What's he been holding onto?" Charlie asked Bass.

"Stay out of this Charlie." Miles shook his head.

Now Charlie was beyond curious.

"I have a son. Miles knows where he is and won't tell me." Bass explained, still keeping his eyes on Miles.

Charlie should have felt nothing. So Bass had a son. The man was beyond her age, had lived a lifetime before the power went out, or so it felt that way, and she had no real claim to him. But she felt jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Who had given Bass a child? Was the kid's mom still alive? Had he been married? Surely someone would have mentioned that by now…would they?

Charlie had been distracted by her thoughts when the first shot was fired at the wagon but she was quick to aim her rifle in the direction the shot had been fired and took out whoever had been following them.

"What the hell?" Miles said, ducked down in the back of the wagon. "Everyone ok? Rachel?"

"We're fine. Charlie?" Rachel replied.

"I'm ok." Charlie replied, irritated.

The road was silent again for a moment before shots rang out from all sides. They seemed to be surrounded. Men on all sides on horses and then the craziest thing of all. Over the hill in front of the wagon came a Hummer and the firing stopped.

"Hold your fire." A voice rang out from the Hummer as Gene reigned the horses in.

The group in the wagon stopped firing as the passenger door of the vehicle opened and Tom Neville stepped out with his son, Jason Neville following behind.

"Rachel Matheson. We've been looking for you." Tom smiled, allowing Jason to step around him.

"Ms. Matheson, I have direct orders from the highest level of office of the United States of America to place you under arrest." Jason ordered, holding a pair of handcuffs and pointing a pistol at Rachel's head.

Charlie popped her head up over the back of the wagon. "Jason?"

* * *

**Sorry, I must end of a cliffhanger, in true Revolution fashion. ;)**

**Yes, Jason is back in Charlie's life. This should be interesting...**

**Reviews=love**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had planned to write this next weekend but with all the "I hate the Neville" and "Jason is the devil" reviews I figured I would set your minds at ease. Haha, j/k. No one thinks Jason is the devil, just his dad. ;)**

**Seriously though, this chapter just wanted to be written. I even have the next 4-5 chapters outlined. Good news for you! I promise this is NOT a Jason/Charlie story (ew, gross). Bass just needs a little push of sorts to get to a serious place with Charlie. Ready for some fun?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Revolution. If you thought I did I worry about you, seriously. Nah, just kidding I love you all. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Charlie?" Jason stepped forward, holding onto his weapon at his side.

"Charlie!" Bass yanked Charlie down to a kneeling position in the wagon. "What are you doing?"

"It's Jason. I thought he'd be dead by now." Charlie explained.

"Those two men are traitors and liars." Bass growled.

Charlie laughed. "To you maybe."

She climbed out of the wagon, ignoring Bass' objections as he called after her, and walked around to the front to meet Jason face to face. Yet this was not the same man; something in his face was different, harder. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Jason wanted to hug her, to kiss her even but his father cleared his throat and he remembered their mission. "It's been a long road but I'm with the US now. I am here to take your mom into custody."

Charlie stepped back, bumping into Bass who was scowling at the Neville men.

Tom looked shocked for a moment considering he was staring at a dead man. "I should have figured." He scoffed. "Well, looks like we got lucky today son. Two birds, one stone." Tom smiled, raising his gun at Bass' face.

"Tom, Jason." Charlie began, "You can't do this."

Miles sighed, having drug himself out of the wagon and around to Tom Neville's back, holding his own pistol to his head. The click of the chamber caused Tom's smile to fade.

"No one is going anywhere Tom." Miles sounded annoyed. He was tired and barely recovering and sick of these US soldiers.

"Miles Matheson, I was hoping you'd be dead by now." Tom said, not moving an inch. "Look around Miles. Killing me will only get everyone else here shot."

"Yeah we'll take our chances." Miles explained. "Let us go and pretend you didn't see us. You owe us that by now, right?"

"I think you and I remember things differently because I'm thinking it was you who owed me." Tom explained. "Martin!" He shouted as another soldier was suddenly behind Miles and knocked him out cold with the butt of his rifle.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, standing up in the wagon.

Gene grabbed her hand and sat her back in the seat just as suddenly Bass held Charlie back from attacking Tom.

"Now, let's all calm down a little before someone else gets hurt." Tom smiled like a snake. "Jason, handcuff Rachel and put her in the vehicle with Miles."

"Jason, please." Charlie begged, pulling on Jason's arm but Jason was in soldier mode again and shrugged her off as he put the handcuffs on Rachel's willing arms and pulled her down from the driver's position on the wagon. "Mom!" Charlie yelled.

"It'll be okay, Charlie." Rachel said.

Jason led Rachel into the backseat of the Hummer and climbed in beside her as Martin stepped over Miles' body and took his spot next to Tom.

"Martin, bring in Sebastian Monroe as well." Tom directed.

The man pulled out his own handcuffs and stepped toward Bass who was still hanging onto Charlie's waist so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Bass knew what he had to do. He knew Rachel had a better chance of escaping with his help and he knew if he resisted someone else would be hurt or worse. He had enough blood on his hands so he released Charlie's waist and moved toward the soldier.

"Bass, no." Charlie spun around, frantic and unbelieving that Bass would just turn himself in.

She held onto his waist, his chest, whatever she could to convince him this was crazy.

"It's OK," he said calmly.

"Last time they took you…" She was losing it. It wasn't like Charlie to lose her cool but this was beyond insane. He couldn't just hand himself over to the patriots.

"Charlie look at me. You were right. Understand?" Bass put his rough hand gently on her cheek.

Charlie nodded, meeting his eyes. She understood. He was being an ass earlier, playing the game. Now he needed her to know that what they'd shared wasn't a fling. It was everything. He needed her to know in case Tom Neville did something stupid like put a bullet in his head before he got away.

"But you knew that already didn't you?" Bass softly smiled and pressed his pistol into her hands, whispering, "Just don't be far behind." He walked over to the man they called Martin.

Martin handcuffed Bass and he followed Rachel's path to the Hummer, climbing in on the other side.

Tom smiled and looked from Gene to Charlie. "Don't think about pulling any of your usual stunts. I have a satellite phone in this Hummer that goes directly to The White House if anyone even thinks of escaping."

Tom walked back to the passenger side, nodding at the soldiers surrounding them.

Jason eyed Charlie wearily but followed his father into the vehicle. The men surrounding them in uniform rode off in various directions and they were left on a dark, empty road once again.

Gene quickly climbed down to examine Miles. "He's breathing, just knocked out."

"You have to wake him up." Charlie demanded, rushing to Miles' side.

"Charlie," Gene started but she wasn't in the mood for rational thoughts.

"Grandpa, they have Mom and Bass. We are not going to just wait here." Charlie yelled.

Gene didn't argue but got up from the ground and disappeared in the back of the wagon, returning with a small vile. He drew out the clear substance and inserted it into Miles' IV line. "Good thing I left this in."

"What is it?" Charlie asked. She was calmer at the mere idea of Miles waking up. He would know what to do.

"Let's just say he won't feel any pain for a while once he's awake." Gene replied.

As soon as Gene withdrew the syringe Miles sat up, gasping for breath. "Where are they?"

"Take a minute." Gene explained. "You might feel a tad dizzy."

"I'm fine." Miles replied. "Pissed off but fine."

"They took Mom and Bass. They headed north." Charlie informed him.

"Then let's get going." Miles picked up his weapon. "Gene, you go back to the house with the supplies. Help me get a couple of these horses unhitched so Charlie and I can catch up to them. I'm sure Bass isn't going to stick with them for long."  
Charlie started unhitching a horse while Gene joined in. "He won't. He told me not to be far behind."

Miles furrowed his brow. "Bass just told you this…in front of Tom and everyone."

"No he whispered it." Charlie explained.

Miles shook his head as he let loose one of the horses from the hitch, pulling it by the reigns ahead of the wagon. "You two have been awfully chummy lately."

"Your point?" Charlie asked.

"I hope I don't have one." Miles warned.

Charlie shook her head in the same fashion as Miles and unhitched her horse.

They left Gene to take the wagon and supplies back to the house they'd stayed at while Charlie and Miles rode ahead.

Inside the Hummer Tom was flipping through an iPod, finally settling on a favorite of his. Lionel Richie's voice infiltrated the military vehicle and Rachel rolled her eyes.

_Hello!_  
_Is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes, i can see it in your smile._  
_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide._  
_cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do_  
_And I want to tell you so much..._  
_I love you._

"You're one of maybe a handful of people with power on the planet and you choose to listen to this?" Rachel asked.

"This is a classic." Tom shouted over the music.

"So what's your plan? Take us all the way to Washington DC on a tank of gas?" Rachel asked.

"No no, we're headed to the airport. You're not the only brain who can build an amplifier it seems. The US government has tons of them. And a few of these things too." Tom explained, fingering the teardrop key chain that hung from the rearview mirror.

"So you're an American officer now?" Rachel asked, causing a sideways glance from Private Martin.

"I've always been looking for a good movement to get behind. Now I finally found one." Tom said, glaring at Monroe.

Bass laughed.

"You've got something to say Monroe?" Tom sneered.

"You've got to admit Tom, this is all a bit comical." Bass explained. "First you betray me, then you come back to take over my army and now you're suddenly an important official in the United States Army? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were working an angle here."

"It's a long trip Monroe. It'd be a better one if we all didn't have to entertain you're delusional thoughts so shut the hell up." Tom sneered.

They pulled off to a side road that led to a small airport. It seemed to be abandoned except for an army chinook near a single airplane hanger. Martin parked next to a hanger as Tom directed him and Jason to lock the two prisoners in a small office inside the hanger, with the two guarding the door.

"We'll leave before sundown." Tom said just before the door closed.

The room had been emptied of all furniture and there were bars on the windows. One way out.

"What's the plan?" Rachel asked in a hushed voice as soon as they were alone.

Bass paced the room, "I don't know Rachel, you're the genius."

Rachel blinked. Of course Bass would choose now to be glib. "Bass, we don't have long. You and I both know Charlie and Miles can't be far behind. I'd rather be out of here before we put them in harm's way. Now what is the plan?"

Bass paused, looking around and shook his head. "Something about this isn't right Rachel."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom in charge of all these men, this quick. Flying us to the capital. Leaving Gene and Miles and Charlie alive and not even searching us. It doesn't add up." Bass explained and pulled a knife from his boot.

"Well, that's a start." Rachel smiled at the small knife.

"If I know one thing about Tom it's that he is always looking out for himself. I don't think he's on the side of the patriots." Bass thought out loud as he walked from one end of the small room to another.

"But it's not like you can come out and ask him." Rachel argued, standing against a wall as she watched Bass like one would watch a caged animal.

"No, he'll need some motivation to talk." Bass stopped walking. "OK, let's go."

"Go do what?" Rachel asked.

"Knock on the door and tell 'em you need to go to the bathroom or something." Bass shrugged.

"That's your plan?" Rachel stepped forward.

"You get them to open the door then I gut them." Bass explained.

"Jason is on the other side of that door."

"So?"

"Charlie will never forgive me if I let you kill him." Rachel explained.

"I think she'll be fine and besides I'm not going to kill him. He's going to be our hostage." Bass whispered.

Rachel gave him a sideways look but knocked on the door.

"What?" Martin grunted.

"Uh, I need to use the restroom." Rachel spoke loudly to the door.

"So piss in a corner." Martin yelled back.

Bass laughed but took position against the wall, next to the door.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I may have had some bad water earlier. I think I'm going to be sick." She faked a moan.

It was silent for a moment but the soldier sighed. "Shit."  
The door unlocked and opened and Martin peeked in, past Rachel who had made herself look weak, holding her stomach. Before the soldier could react Bass was on him, jamming the small knife in his throat. The soldier made a wet, drowning noise and fell to the ground.

"Good job, let's go." Bass said, stepping out into the hanger.

* * *

**To be continued! Hehe.**

**Reviews=love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Sorry I've been slow to update...busy with holiday parties and planning but here is YOUR present from me. Chapter 6. :)**

**I'll be uploading a rated M 6.5 in the next few days and I've been tempted to write a separate Christmas fic of these two b/c my muse just loves a good Christmas lemon!**

**As always I don't own these characters...Enjoy!**

* * *

Bass and Rachel looked around inside the hanger as they braced themselves for the next soldier but no one was there. The hanger was empty.

"Let's go find Jason and find out what Tom is up to." Bass said, sneaking around the corner of the building.

"Bass," Rachel hissed. "I'm serious. Charlie cares about him, do not kill him."

"I'm pretty sure she's moved on but I'll take that into consideration."

They rounded the corner and found two men stationed outside the main airport office.

"That's where Tom must be." Bass whispered as they tucked themselves back around the corner, out of sight.

Rachel knew it was pointless to ask Bass questions about his plan or motive now. She took one look at him gripping his knife and knew what he planned to do.

He snuck closer around another corner and crouched low as they ducked behind a set of bushes.

"They're armed." Rachel whispered.

"Never stopped me before." Bass replied.

A moment later Rachel watched as Bass took one of the soldiers down by stabbing him in the back with his knife. The other soldier began to fire and his first shot landed on his partner as Bass used him as a shield. He quickly removed the knife from the first guy's back and threw it, lodging it into the second man's shooting arm. He dropped his gun and Bass picked it up, effortlessly knocking the soldier out with a blow to the head.

Bass looked back at Rachel and nodded his head toward the building, telling her it was time to go in.

Rachel picked up the pistol from the other dead soldier and they both walked into the building with weapons drawn.

Tom was sitting behind a desk when they approached.

"So I assume I'm down a few men now thanks to you?" Tom asked, not affected by the gun pointed at his head.

"Yes but oddly enough Jason disappeared from his watch." Bass replied. "Want to tell us what's going on Tom?"

Tom smiled and stood up. "You know most of the nation is convinced that you dropped those bombs Monroe. They've overlooked rational thought and jumped on this US government bandwagon because these so called heroes have come in giving them food, clean water and worst of all, hope."

Bass raised an eye brow. "Yeah and you just hate it when people have hope."

"You know Monroe, you were on a roll there for a while. You had men, weapons, land…all the ingredients of a powerful command. Yet you fell because you had no one you could trust, at least not once Miles left you."

"So you're just going to work your way to the top of the US government and what? Overthrow it with your son as your sidekick?" Bass surmised.

"Something like that." Tom smiled.

"So why capture us?" Rachel chimed in. She wanted nothing more to kill the man standing in front of her but she was willing to hear him out if he was interested in taking down this new regime.

"Do you know how much power I could gain by taking in Rachel Matheson and the great and DEAD Sebastian Monroe?" Tom laughed.

"Too bad we're the ones holding the guns." Bass smirked.  
"Yeah that's too bad." Tom smiled and glanced behind Rachel to his son who had approached them without a sound.

"Don't move." Jason commanded as he pointed the gun at the back of Rachel's head. "One move and I'll blow her head off."

"You see they did something to my son. He's better now but he's not as compassionate as he once was." Tom explained.

Bass thought for a minute. He could easily take Jason out but not before he fired one off and hit God knows who and he was sure that son of a bitch Neville was hiding a weapon close by too. Shit.

"Tom, let us help you. Miles and I are trying to round up a rebellion. We could be your men on this side of the front. No one even knows I'm alive. You could use that to your advantage." Bass said trying to convince Tom of the benefit of keeping them all alive.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you guys. Although holding a gun to my head isn't your best idea." Tom said. "I couldn't just tell my men to let you go when I got report that Ms. Matheson was nearby. I'll let you go on one condition."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"I need your help with something." Tom smiled.

Meanwhile Charlie and Miles had been riding at full speed when they spotted a small hanger just off the main road.

"There," Miles pointed slowing his horse. Charlie followed behind.

They tied the horses to a tree and snuck up to the hanger on foot. It was empty but they found Martin dead outside.

"Well that's a good sign." Miles said.

They walked around the hanger and saw a building further back on the property with two men dead at the door.

"This way." Charlie said as they tiptoed toward the building. Inside they could hear voices. Charlie and Miles walked in behind Jason, Miles pointing his weapon at Jason's head. Charlie couldn't bear to do the same so she held hers drawn but at her side.

"Well now it's a party." Tom sneered.

"Jason." Charlie said sternly causing Jason to look over his shoulder but his weapon remained pointed at her mother's head.

"Surprised to see us?" Miles deadpanned.

"I figured you'd be out for a while Miles." Tom started, "but her, she's like a bad rash you just can't get rid of." He looked at Charlie.

"Dad." Jason warned.

"Oh right, I forget you have a history with this girl." Tom's upper lip curled in disgust.

"Jason, put the gun down." Charlie warned again. "That's my mom."

"Ok, I think you're forgetting that you're outnumbered here. If Charlie won't pull the trigger I will." Miles said getting sick of the negotiations.

"I'll help you Tom, but you've got to call off your guard dog." Bass said.

"Help him do what?" Charlie asked.

"Turn on the lights." Rachel said.

"No." Charlie said.

"I turn on the lights and I can control everything, everyone." Tom said.

"It's not that simple." Rachel started.

"It can be Ms. Matheson. I just have my men take you to D.C., have Monroe lead me to the tower and I can do the rest."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Miles informed him.

Things were getting intense, everyone talking right after the other and Tom's anger was growing fierce.

"Jason. Take Rachel back to the holding cell so Monroe and I can talk." Tom instructed.

Before anyone could say another word Charlie hit Jason hard upside the head, knocking him cold with the butt of her gun. They all looked turned around to Charlie, stunned.

"Now can we go?" Charlie asked.

Bass turned back to Tom, smiling. "Sorry Tom, maybe another time."

Rachel, Miles and Charlie left the room while Bass walked out last, his weapon still pointed at Tom as he didn't trust the man.

"This isn't over." Tom scowled.

"Of course not." Bass smiled and followed after the others.

"Come on," Miles said, running to where they'd left the horses.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Rachel said, hugging Miles' waist as they ran from the airport.

They reached the horses and Rachel stopped before approaching the horses.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"We sent him back to the house we stayed at last night. Come on." Miles said, trying to get her on his horse.

Rachel turned to Charlie, "I'm sorry I doubted you. You were right. You and Bass should go ahead. It's not safe for us all to stay together."

"Rachel do we have to do this now?" Miles asked.

"Mom, it's okay. Let's all go back and get Grandpa and then we'll figure out a new plan." Charlie said.

"No, Bass you take Charlie and go ahead of us." Rachel said. "Miles and I won't be far behind. We'll meet you at the border."

"Bass, you two be careful." Miles warned, looking from Charlie to Bass as his gaze told his best friend how important Charlie was to him.

Bass understood and nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Charlie smiled as she climbed up on the horse.

Miles and Rachel climbed onto the other horse, Rachel at the reigns as Miles was beginning to feel the effects of being knocked cold and brought to consciousness so abruptly.

Charlie and Bass watched them ride off as Bass climbed behind Charlie on the horse. It had been just hours since they'd been intimate but it felt so far away considering what they'd just been through.

Charlie took the reigns and took off at a gallop speed, headed west through the hills and desert between the towns of Texas and the wasteland beyond.

Bass wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "So I guess you got your way."

She smiled. "Yes, this was all part of my plan. Let you and Mom get captured just so I could have my way." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"You surprised me back there." He started. "Then again you're always surprising me."

"What'd you expect? That I run back into Jason's arms?" Charlie said.

"Well…" Bass started.

"You do have some serious issues if you don't realize how I feel about you after the last 24 hours." Charlie shook her head and slowed the horse to a walk.

Bass let his lips roam her neck as he tightened his grip around her waist. His arms said what his voice wouldn't let him say aloud. I want you. You are mine. I care about you too.

"We better get off his horse before we're both so distracted that anyone could come up on us." Charlie laughed and pulled on the horses reigns, coming to a stop.

Bass sighed, "Miles is going to murder me."

He stepped down off the horse and Charlie followed behind, only the moon above to light their faces as they gazed at each other. They were both scared and both nearly shaking at the excitement of this new relationship.

"Then don't tell him." Charlie said, looking up at Bass. She gently touched his cheek and stifled a laugh.

"What?" Bass frowned.

"Its just that a few hours ago you were trying to convince me that this was a fling." Charlie smiled, feeling quite like the cat that caught the canary.

"If you've learned nothing in these past few months I would expect you to know by now that I'm an idiot." Bass said. He was done hiding from her. Another close call being captured had made him think. Seeing her face when he climbed in that Hummer was haunting him. What sucked was he knew this feeling. He'd felt it years ago. He was enchanted by the woman standing before him. It scared the shit out of him but he was falling in love.

"A sexy idiot." Charlie smiled and Bass raised his eyebrows at her. They weren't going to get far ahead of the others tonight. He leaned down and captured her perfect lips with his, pulling her into a slow kiss.

Bass pulled away and looked around. "Let's go."

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Some kind of shelter where I can have my way with you." He smirked and she blushed.

He rarely saw her blush but it looked so damn good on her.

"Ladies first." He said, handing her the horses reigns. They both climbed back on and road off into the moonlight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I love to read your reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
